Torchwood Saison 4 4x08 Weevil's war  2e partie
by Duam78
Summary: Chapitre 4 rated M - NC 17 - Le reste des chapitres est K  - MA VISION DE LA SAISON 4 DE TORCHWOOD - Meutres, Weevils, une enquête comme les autres pour Torchwood ? quoique ...
1. Welsh save the Queen

Chapitre 1 - Welsh save the Queen

Après la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Jack, Ianto se sentait nauséeux. Il s'était retiré du coté est de l'immeuble et tentait de retrouver son calme en s'efforçant de respirer lentement. Mais il dut rapidement se pencher par-dessus les rambardes pour expulser le liquide acide qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Acide, sa bile l'était assurément, aussi acide que les mots qu'il avait lâchés au visage de son époux, aussi acide que sa trahison. Malgré le fait qu'il se soit débarrassé de l'ensemble du peu d'aliments qu'il avait dans l'estomac, ses hauts le cœur ne le quittaient pas et lui infligeaient des douleurs aiguës dans sa gorge et son œsophage.

Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour retrouver le contrôle de lui-même. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche et sécha ses larmes de douleur puis fixa l'horizon. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il venait de faire mais il n'avait pas eu le choix lorsque le moment propice s'était imposé. Il décrocha son téléphone et composa un numéro. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, une voix s'éleva dans l'écouteur.

Voix : Mr Jones. Nous attendions de vos nouvelles. Quelle est votre réponse ?

Ianto : J'accepte.

Voix : Nous vous contacterons pour vous donner le point de rendez-vous Mr Jones. Il va sans dire que la discrétion est de rigueur. Avez-vous fait ce que vous deviez faire ?

Ianto : Oui…

Voix : Bien, très bien Mr Jones.

Une semaine plus tôt.

Voix : Mr Jones ? Ianto Jones ?

Ianto se retourna. Il sortait juste du Starbuck Coffe, les bras chargés de muffins pour l'équipe. Devant lui, deux hommes vêtus de costumes noirs lui barraient le chemin.

Ianto : Que voulez-vous ?

Homme 1 : Quelqu'un voudrait vous parler.

Ianto : Qui ?

Homme 2 : Nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire.

Ianto : Et vous comptez que je vous suive, comme ça ? Sans explications ? Vous rêvez messieurs !

Homme 2 : Ceci est la façon civilisée qui nous a été conseillée, mais on peut s'y prendre autrement.

Le premier homme fit signe à une limousine noire de s'avancer à leur hauteur. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, il ouvrit la portière et dégaina son arme.

Homme 1 : Votre puce ?

Ianto : Ma Puce ?

Homme 1 : Nous savons que vous avez une puce implantée. Où est-elle ?

Ianto sentit le canon d'une seconde arme contre son dos. A deux contre un, il avait une chance, infime soit-elle. Il esquissa un mouvement mais se retrouva plaqué au sol, l'arme devant le visage.

Homme 1 : Où est-elle !

Ianto : Epaule droite.

Homme 2 : Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si difficile. Relevez vous !

Il se releva, épousseta son costume et fusilla du regard le gorille devant lui. Le second plaça sur son épaule un appareil et envoya une décharge qui désactiva la puce de localisation.

Homme 1 : Montez !

Ianto s'exécuta à contrecœur. Il s'assit à l'arrière de la limousine, un des deux hommes prit place près de lui, le second à coté du chauffeur. Il posa le regard sur la troisième personne assise en face, dans la pénombre. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui elle pouvait être. La voiture démarra et une voix de femme, jeune, familière, sans pour autant qu'il puisse mettre un nom dessus, arriva aux oreilles de Ianto.

Voix : Monsieur Jones, j'ai… Non, pardon, le pays a besoin de vous.

Ianto : Le Pays ?

Voix : Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir nous aider.

Ianto : Nous ?

Voix : Le peuple britannique Monsieur Jones.

Ianto : Mais pourquoi moi ?

Voix : Parce que la seule autre personne qui pourrait nous aider est également le premier suspect et je ne peux rien faire pour le protéger. Dans une semaine, il sera arrêté.

Ianto : Et qui est-ce ?

Voix : Jack Harkness.

Ianto : Jack ? Mais c'est impossible ! De quoi l'accuse t-on ?

Homme : De régicide.

Ianto : QUOI ?

Voix : Je sais parfaitement qu'il n'est pas derrière ces menaces. Je lui ai donné ma confiance et il n'a jamais failli, bien que ses manières ne soient pas toujours conventionnelles, vous ne me contredirez pas là-dessus Mr Jones. Je ne suis pas comme mes prédécesseurs, je sais que le travail de Torchwood est des plus importants, non pas pour traquer le Docteur, mais pour protéger l'humanité. J'aimerais que les autres branches de Torchwood soient comme la vôtre … malheureusement mon Etat-Major n'a pas accepté que je prenne cette décision. Les vieilles peurs et habitudes ont la peau dure.

Ianto : Excusez-moi .. Je suis perdu … QUI êtes-vous !

Son interlocutrice se pencha en avant vers la lumière. Elle avait la trentaine, portait des vêtements ne correspondant pas à son âge ainsi qu'un simple diadème dans ses cheveux blonds.

Voix : Quand je pense que vous avez le triple, voir quadruple de mon âge et pourtant vous paraissez plus jeune que moi. Me direz-vous votre secret ?

Ianto : … Ma ... Ma…

Ianto avala sa salive, respira profondément et inclina respectueusement la tête.

Ianto : Majesté !

Voix : Appelez-moi Victoria ou même mieux, Vicky. Je ne me suis pas encore fait à ce cérémonial pompeux qui entoure ma fonction.

Homme 1 : Madame !

Victoria : Alfred, laissez, je ne suis pas mon frère et je ne le serai jamais ! Je n'étais pas faite pour gouverner ce pays… Pourtant j'y suis obligée. Alors laissez-moi faire comme je l'entends. Vous n'étiez pas aussi protecteur à Torchwood Londres !

Alfred : Pardonnez- moi, Majesté. Nous sommes arrivés.

L'homme sortit du véhicule et s'assura que les alentours étaient sûrs. Le second homme le rejoignit et il se pencha vers les deux derniers occupants.

Homme 2 : Vous pouvez sortir Majesté, Mr Jones.

Comme le voulait le cérémonial, Ianto sortit le premier, suivit par la jeune femme. Ils étaient dans un parking et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Un bip résonna lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage souhaité.

Victoria : Laissez-nous seuls !

Alfred : Madame, c'est …

Victoria : Seuls j'ai dit !

Les deux gardes du corps restèrent à l'intérieur tandis que Ianto suivait la Reine Victoria III dans de somptueux appartements, sûrement une suite royale…

Ianto : Où sommes nous ?

Victoria : Au Mercury. Dernier étage. Veuillez m'attendre un moment.

Ianto s'assit sur un des fauteuils, mal à l'aise de se retrouver seul à seul avec le monarque britannique, bafouant ainsi le protocole millénaire. Bien que Gallois et ouvertement anti-anglais, il n'en était pas moins un sujet de sa majesté et respectueux des traditions…

La porte par laquelle Victoria s'était évaporée s'ouvrit et elle réapparut vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull, les cheveux libérés du diadème retombant sur ses épaules. Il esquissa un geste pour se lever mais elle lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à le faire.

Victoria : Alors Ianto, je peux vous appelez Ianto, ou avez-vous gardé le prénom de Will ?

Ianto : … Heu non, Ianto c'est bon… mais …

Victoria : Oui, je sais beaucoup de choses Ianto, sur vous, sur le Capitaine Harkness, sur votre équipe… Et cela grâce à vous.

Ianto : à Moi ?

Victoria : Je n'ai jamais lu de rapports aussi détaillés et complets que les vôtres. Un vrai plaisir.

Ianto : Mes rapports ?

Victoria ; Evidement. Je les lis tous, les vôtres entièrement, les autres, on m'en fait un résumé. Enfin, on m'en faisait …

Ianto : Faisait ?

Victoria : Avant la mort d'Edouard, j'étais la responsable de Torchwood. C'est à moi que le Capitaine Harkness envoyait ses rapports hebdomadaires, enfin je devrais dire VOS rapports.

Ianto : Vous…

Victoria : Oui, c'est la tâche assignée au second dans l'ordre de succession au trône depuis 3 générations. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon jeune frère qui est à la tête de l'organisation et il est … comment dire … borné et influencé par de mauvaises personnes. C'est lui qui a donné l'ordre d'emprisonner votre supérieur. La seule solution que j'ai trouvée c'est de venir moi-même et de vous rencontrer.

Ianto : Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste, Majesté ?

Victoria : Victoria !

Ianto : Victoria…

Victoria : J'ai un plan, mais je pense que vous ne l'aimerez pas !

Ianto : Dites toujours !

Victoria : Venez travailler à Torchwood Londres ! Coupez les liens qui vous unissent à la branche de Cardiff, à cette équipe et aidez-moi à trouver le traître qui veut ma mort.

Ianto : …

Victoria : Qu'en dites vous ?

Ianto : Maj … Victoria … Si vous avez lu mes rapports vous savez quels liens j'ai avec Jack Harkness. Le quitter ne sera pas chose facile et de vous à moi, je ne m'en sens ni le courage ni la force et surtout pas l'envie, même si c'est pour donner le change. Par contre si nous le mettons au courant …

Victoria : Impossible. Il est impliqué dans l'affaire ! Et de plus, il faut que votre « rupture » ait l'air authentique. Vous êtes surveillés 24h/24. S'ils n'assistent pas à une « vraie » réaction de la part de Jack Harkness, ils auront des soupçons et vous ne serez pas libre de vos mouvements à Londres. Il est important que personne d'autre que vous ne soyez au courant Ianto. Vous me comprenez ?

Ianto : Oui…

Victoria : Je sais que je vous demande un gros sacrifice.

Ianto : Vous ne savez pas à quel point…

Victoria : Allez-vous m'aider ?

Ianto : Ais-je vraiment le choix ?

Victoria : Ianto …

Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras. Il releva ses yeux humides vers ceux de sa Reine.

Victoria : Arrivera un moment où vous pourrez tout lui dire. Je vous le promets. Mais seulement lorsqu'il aura été mis hors de cause… Vous l'aimez tellement, cet homme ça se voit dans vos yeux.

Ianto : Il est tout ce qui me reste de mon ancienne vie, il est tout pour moi… c'est lui et juste lui. J'espère simplement que quand il saura, ce ne sera pas trop tard pour nous.

Victoria : Je vous envie Ianto … Et c'est la mort dans l'âme que je vous le demande … Rompez avec lui, avant la fin de la semaine.

Demain soir. Dans environ 24 heures, les troupes de Torchwood Londres investiront le Hub et captureront Jack. Ianto savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire et qu'encore une fois il mourrait. Mais cette fois ci, lui ne serait pas là pour l'accompagner à son réveil.

Ianto quitta son poste d'observation et retourna vers le parking, une boule dans le ventre, à la rencontre de celui qui n'était plus maintenant que son supérieur. Il espérait sincèrement que cette mission se terminerait rapidement, il ne voulait pas manquer à sa parole et surtout abandonner Simon.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la Porsche, il vit Jack posé contre une des ailes, les bras croisés, le regard noir. Il avait repris une contenance, celle du boss de l'équipe, inflexible, imperturbable.

Ianto : Des nouvelles ?

Jack : Eiry est tirée d'affaire !

Ianto : Bien.

Jack : David est resté avec elle.

Ianto : Bien.

Jack : Et Simon …

Ianto : Quoi Simon ?

Jack : Simon est un peu coincé pour l'instant. On l'a assigné à la vérification du programme et il est sous surveillance… Il ne peut avoir accès au réseau pour le moment.

Ianto : Merde… Il va pouvoir le faire ?

Jack : Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

Ianto ne répondit rien et s'adossa aussi à la portière de la voiture. Son épaule frôla celle de Jack qui, comme électrisé par ce contact, s'éloigna de quelques centimètres.

Dans leurs oreillettes seul le bruit de pages qu'on tournait se faisait entendre depuis plus de 15 minutes.

Simon : Vous savez, si j'avais accès au réseau, cela irait beaucoup plus vite. Je créerais un programme qui serait capable de trouver l'erreur en quelques minutes.

Keenan : Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous laisser entrer dans le réseau.

Simon : ça va me prendre des jours !

Keenan : Vous n'avez que 24 heures Mr Dupuis.

Simon : C'est IMPOSSIBLE !

Il referma bruyamment le classeur et le posa sur la table faisant de ce fait revenir Vance.

Vance : Mr Dupuis, que se passe t-il ?

Simon : Ce que vous me demandez est impossible ! Même le plus talentueux informaticien n'y arriverait pas sans se servir d'algorithmes particuliers. Et pour ça je dois avoir accès au réseau sur lequel est implanté le programme.

Vance : Impossible… Ce réseau est totalement sécurisé. Seules deux personnes y ont accès.

Simon : Alors votre technologie tombe à l'eau et vous pouvez vous débarrasser de moi tout de suite car je n'y arriverai pas en 24 heures.

Jack : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait !

Il allait s'élancer tête baissée vers le bâtiment afin de faire sortir son employé manu militari, mais Ianto le retint par le bras.

Ianto : Jack attend !

Il se dégagea comme si cette main qui le tenait le dégoûtait et le fixa.

Ianto : Ils ont besoin de lui, ils ne vont pas le tuer ! Simon sait ce qu'il fait ! Ils vont lui donner l'accès !

Jack : J'espère que tu as raison ! Car si Simon meurt, tu le suis illico presto, quel que soit le nombre de fois auquel je devrai m'y reprendre !

Il se retourna vers l'immeuble et tous deux levèrent les yeux vers les baies vitrées du 7e étage.

Vance était furieux. Il faisait les cent pas dans le peu de place qu'il avait. Il sortit son téléphone.

Vance : Monsieur le Directeur ? … Oui, nous avons un soucis… Oui pour le délai… Il dit avoir besoin d'un accès au réseau pour accélérer la vérification… Non, impossible en 24 heures…. Oui… Très bien … D'accord …

Il raccrocha, s'avança vers un des écrans et l'alluma. Il entra son mot de passe et se recula.

Vance : Voici Mr Dupuis. Vous avez accès au programme et seulement au programme. Suis-je bien clair ?

Simon : Tout à fait !

Vance : J'espère pour vous que vous dites vrai et que vous savez ce que vous faîtes.

Sur ce, il quitta une nouvelle fois la pièce laissant de nouveau Simon seul avec Keenan.

Ianto : Je te l'avais dit !

Il regretta aussitôt sa phrase. Jack le toisa du regard, d'un regard assassin. Il venait de « perdre » son amant et avait failli perdre un de ses employés. Il n'était pas en état de prendre des paris insensés aujourd'hui.


	2. Pris au piège

Chapitre 2 - Pris au piège

Simon tapait nerveusement sur le clavier, entant lignes de codes après lignes de codes, créant de toutes pièces un algorithme capable de vérifier le programme de la société Kree. Il n'avait pas le choix pour l'instant, Keenan étant derrière lui à le surveiller. Mais dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité, il s'immiscerait dans le réseau et se mettrait à la recherche d'informations sur ce qu'était réellement capable de faire cette puce si révolutionnaire. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le but des rafles de Weevils, seule interrogation restante : servaient-ils de cobayes pour les tests ou allaient-ils servir à autre chose ? Il se souvenait encore de l'attitude étrange que ces aliens avaient eue peu de temps auparavant, comme s'ils étaient un groupe solidaire.

Il travaillait le plus lentement possible mais pas assez à son goût. Malheureusement, ralentir le rythme était hors de question, il tapait presque à deux à l'heure et s'il diminuait encore, il mettrait la puce à l'oreille de son « gardien ». Encore trois lignes, plus que trois lignes et il aurait terminé… Il appuya sur la touche « enter » du clavier et une barre de progression apparut à l'écran. En dessus, une durée qui laissa un peu d'espoir à Simon : 03:23:17

Keenan : T'as fini ?

Simon : Yep ! Mission accomplie ! y'a plus qu'à attendre.

Keenan : J'appelle Vance !

Il sortit pour s'emparer du combiné de l'interphone, laissant Simon seul durant quelques minutes, ce qui lui permis de pirater le réseau. Il saisit cette chance et retourna dans le DOS pour y inscrire les lignes de code d'un « ver-espion » indétectable. Une fois cette manipulation effectuée, il rouvrit la fenêtre du programme de vérification, comme si de rien était, puis le plus discrètement possible il s'adressa à l'équipe.

Simon : C'est bon ! Le ver est en place ! On a 3 heures avant la fin de la vérification.

Toujours silencieux, Jack et Ianto écoutaient la conversation entre Simon et Vance qui venait d'arriver.

Vance : Mr Dupuis, je vous félicite ! Vous aviez raison ! Mr le Directeur va être ravi ! Dans 5 heures nous pourront démarrer notre projet !

Simon : Quel projet ?

Vance : Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire … de toute façon…

Simon : De toute façon quoi ?

Vance : Vous venez de nous permettre de créer la plus puissante et obéissante armée du monde ! Ces puces vont nous permettre de contrôler ces créatures pour en faire de parfaits petits soldats !

Simon : Mon Dieu ! Vous allez les lâcher dans Cardiff !

Voix : Pas seulement dans Cardiff ! Nous les clonons depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Notre Armée se compose de plus de 200 000 Unités réparties dans les plus grandes villes du globe ! Il ne reste plus qu'à envoyer à chaque centre le code d'activation que le programme de vérification est en train de calculer.

Vance : Mr Le Directeur…

Le Directeur : Mr Vance, vous avez fait une travail remarquable ! Je vous félicite ! Il est temps de se débarrasser des pions gênants… en commençant par Monsieur ici présent !

Vance : à vos ordres ! Messieurs ! Emmenez-le au niveau –3 !

Simon : Niveau –3 ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au niveau –3 ?

Le Directeur : Le centre de détention de nos unités les plus récalcitrantes. Je crois savoir qu'elles manquent d'exercice !

Jack regarda Ianto, la peur se lisait dans son regard. Simon allait être donné en pâture aux Weevils qui n'en feraient qu'une bouchée s'ils n'intervenaient pas immédiatement. Laissant leur différent de coté, ils s'élancèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment, armes à la main. Le vigile n'eut pas le temps de réagir à cette intrusion qu'un uppercut vint le toucher en plein visage, l'assommant sur le coup. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux pour s'assurer que la voie était libre, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Mais au moment où Ianto allait appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage souterrain désiré, ils s'aperçurent qu'il n'existait pas.

Jack : Les escaliers !

Ils ressortirent et descendirent quatre à quatre les escaliers, priant pour arriver à temps pour sauver Simon. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte marquée « niveau –3 », Ianto se positionna sur le coté tandis que Jack prenait place en face, les bras tendus, prêt à faire feu. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans la poignée et s'engouffra suivi de Ianto.

Personne… Juste un couloir sombre, vide et silencieux. Ils prirent à gauche et remontèrent le long corridor. Toujours rien… Puis soudain un hurlement retentit. Ils s'élancèrent vers le lieu d'origine, prenant couloirs après couloir. Ce labyrinthe devait s'étendre bien au delà des fondations de l'immeuble, sous la baie. L'humidité présente ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus.

Un nouveau cri résonna, plus fort, donc plus près d'eux. Ils continuèrent encore plusieurs mètres avant de tomber sur une porte close. De nouveau ils prirent place autour d'elle et de nouveau Jack utilisa la « méthode bourrin » pour l'ouvrir. Ianto ne dit rien, il savait pertinemment que cette situation ne se prêtait pas à « on se la joue discret » : Simon était en danger.

Une fois la porte défoncée et les deux hommes entrés, ils s'immobilisèrent. Ils étaient dans une pièce vide, Simon était devant eux attaché à une espèce de poteau reliant le sol au plafond. Il semblait avoir été tabassé. Ils s'approchèrent de lui, doucement, vérifiant leurs arrières.

Jack : Simon ! Tu vas bien ?

Il lui ôta le bâillon qu'il avait sur la bouche.

Simon : C'est un piège Jack ! Partez !

Voix : Trop tard !

Au même moment, des spots éclairèrent la pièce, aveuglant les trois hommes et la porte fut condamnée par un rideau de fer, les emprisonnant dans cet espace clos.

Voix (Dans un haut-parleur) : Capitaine Jack Harkness ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de vous voir ici ?

Jack : Qui êtes-vous et comment me connaissez-vous ?

Voix : Je suis le Directeur de cette Société. Mais voyons Capitaine… Vous me faites de la peine ! Réfléchissez … 1978 …

Ianto : Jack ?

Jack : Impossible ! Vous avez été condamné à perpétuité et enfermé dans les prisons de UNIT ! il y a …

Le Directeur : 115 ans oui ! Ce fut une longue attente… croyez-moi !

Jack : Vous … êtes un alien ?

Le Directeur : Bien évidemment, sinon il y a belle lurette que je serais mort et enterré. Et ces autres aliens que vous appelez Weevils, ils seront les pions de mon jeu d'échec mondial et avec eux je ferai échec et mat aux grandes puissances.

Ianto : Qui est-ce Jack ?

Jack : J'aurais dû m'en souvenir… déjà à l'époque il avait essayé d'apprivoiser les Weevils ! Il se faisait appeler Zodac ! Comment avez-vous pu vous échapper !

Zodac : Le destin ! Ou la chance, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Une panne d'électricité providentielle et un peu d'ingéniosité et me voilà de nouveau libre et puissant !

Jack : Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

Zodac : Et comment comptez-vous m'arrêter Capitaine !

Jack : Je ne peux pas mourir Zodac !

Zodac : c'est fâcheux … mais cela explique votre présence à cette époque vous aussi. Si je ne peux vous tuer, je peux vous rendre fou ? Combien de temps pensez-vous rester lucide avec les cadavres de vos amis près de vous, sans nourriture, sans eau, sans avenir ni espoir ? Combien de temps avant de sombrer dans la folie ?

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Une trappe venait de s'ouvrir dans le sol de la pièce et comme il était de coutume dans les cirques antiques, le fauve fit son entrée, toutes dents dehors, la bave aux lèvres, les yeux exorbités et grognant à plein poumons.

Jack : Ianto ! détache Simon et restez derrière moi !

Ianto : Et ensuite ?

Jack dégaina son arme et tira deux coup de feu dans la tête du Weevil qui s'effondra mort.

Zodac : Combien de balles Capitaine ? 8 ? 12 ? une vingtaine avec celle de votre acolyte ? J'ai des centaines de ces bêtes qui attendent de l'autre coté de ce mur !

Et comme pour valider ses dires, un nouveau Weevil sortit de la trappe. Jack tira trois nouvelles balles et comme le premier, il s'effondra.

Ianto : Il a raison Jack ! On va pas tenir longtemps ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire une fois à court de munitions ?

Deux corps gisaient sur le sol de la pièce, l'un près de l'autre. Il n'y avait plus de bruit, pour le moment tout était calme. Un « clic » retentit suivit d'une douzaine de « bing ». Jack venait de décharger son barillet et replaçait les munitions vides par de nouvelles. Les six dernières. Restait encore l'arme de Ianto, puis…

Il avait à peine fini de réenclencher son arme qu'il sentit quelque chose lui frôler le visage et un sifflement résonna dans ses oreilles. Il se retourna incrédule vers Ianto qui tenait son arme devant lui, le regard volontaire et rageur. Il regarda alors derrière lui et vit un troisième weevil affalé à coté des deux autres.

Ianto : On est quittes désormais !

Jack : Quittes ?

Ianto : Pour le « Poisson lune »

Jack : Quelle mémoire !

Simon : Dites, ça vous dirait qu'on essaye de sortir d'ici ?

Jack : Il me reste 6 balles, tu dois en avoir 10…

Ianto : 9 !

Jack : Oui 9 … on doit prendre les devants sinon on y arrivera pas !

Ianto : C'est à dire ?

Jack : Cette trappe doit bien arriver quelque part !

Ianto : C'est du suicide Jack ! On n'y arrivera jamais ! Et Simon peut à peine marcher !

Jack : Tu as une autre idée ? Moi je préfère y aller plutôt que de rester ici et attendre la mort !

Simon : Parlez pour vous ! Il me semble qu'il n'y a que moi de mortel ici ! Mais je suis de l'avis de Jack ! Je n'attendrai pas gentiment de me faire déchiqueter ! On y va !

Ils s'avancèrent alors vers la trappe grande ouverte. Jack tenait son pistolet droit devant lui, la main gauche soutenant la droite pour avoir une meilleure précision, leurs balles étaient comptées. Il était près à faire feu à tout moment. Ianto le suivait, soutenant Simon du mieux qu'il pouvait de son bras gauche, tenant son arme dans la main droite.

Jack se baissa pour examiner le trou sombre et béant. Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien il amorça sa descente lentement, examinant tous les recoins. Il était pratiquement arrivé en bas lorsqu'un de ses pieds fut arraché du sol. Il chuta sur les angles des marches et entendit des craquements sinistres dans son dos. A tâtons, il essaya de récupérer son arme qu'il avait lâché, mais il ne la retrouva pas. Sa jambe fut de nouveau tirée et malgré les coups de pieds que le capitaine assénait à son agresseur, il se sentait glisser et ne pouvait s'accrocher à rien.

Jack : Saloperie ! tu vas me lâcher !

Ianto : Jack ?

Jack : Ianto ! Tire ! mais tire bon sang !

Ianto : Je distingue rien ! je risque de te toucher !

Jack : Tire dans le tas !

Ianto : Mais…

Jack : Mais quoi ? t'as peur de me tuer ? TIRE !

Ianto leva son arme et tira deux coups dans la masse sombre. Deux hurlements distincts se firent entendre ; un grondement sourd suivit d'un bruit de chute et un gémissement retenu que Ianto reconnu de suite. Il avait touché Jack. Il se rua au bas des escaliers et tâtonna devant lui pour essayer de rejoindre le Capitaine, Simon sur ses talons.

Ianto : Jack ?

Ianto attendait une réponse mais seul le silence lui arrivait.

Ianto : JACK ?

Jack : Arghh, oui .. mpff… laisse-moi deux minutes ..

Ianto : Je t'ai touché ?

Jack : Oui , mais ce n'est pas grave …

Ianto : où es-tu ?

Tout à coup la lumière s'alluma. Ianto plissa des yeux pour s'habituer et distingua les deux corps devant lui. Le Weevil gisait à terre, un trou dans la tête… et Jack était à quatre pattes essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Ianto : Tu devrais t'asseoir Jack, t'as pas l'air bien…

Jack : Je préfère pas …

Ianto : Oh …

Jack : Oui oh …

Ianto : Désolé…

Jack : C'est juste l'affaire de quelques minutes…

Ianto : Faudrait peut-être enlever la balle non ?

Ianto avança la main afin de se rendre compte par lui même des dégâts mais il fut arrêté immédiatement par Jack.

Jack : non,non,non… n'y touche pas !

Ianto : C'est bien la première fois que tu me dis ça !

Jack : Touché (*en français dans le texte)


	3. Retour à l'air libre

Chapitre 3 - Retour à l'air libre

Jack se releva péniblement, tentant de cacher sa douleur, mais dès qu'il fit un pas, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri de douleur.

Jack : Peut-être encore une ou deux minutes hein …

Ils attendirent que le Capitaine reprenne ses forces et deux minutes plus tard ils étaient en train d'explorer les couloirs des sous-sols. Après avoir parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres sans encombre, deux Weevils leur firent face. Jack qui avait repris son arme tira deux fois et fit mouche à chaque coup.

Jack : 4

Ils continuèrent à l'aveuglette, tournant à gauche,puis à droite, essayant de trouver une sortie. Jack venait de vider son arme sur 4 weevils qui étaient apparu au détour d'un de ces interminables couloirs.

Jack : Ianto ton arme !

Ianto : Tiens ! plus que 9 !

Jack : Je sais !

Simon : à gauche !

Jack se montra une nouvelle fois d'une précision sans faille et deux autres corps tombèrent au sol.

Jack : 7

Ianto : On y arrivera jamais !

Jack : Ianto ? As-tu déjà vu des Weevils nager ?

Ianto : Pardon ? tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me poser des devinettes ?

Jack : Non, je suis sérieux !

Ianto : heu … non… je ne crois pas …

Jack : Alors j'ai une idée !

Jack avait un de ses sourires « on-va-s'en-sortir-mais-je-vous-promets-pas-que-ce-sera-de-la-manière-la-plus-simple ».

Simon : J'aime pas trop beaucoup ça …

Ianto : hein ?

Simon : vieille blague française faisant référence à un film comique des années 2000 …

Ianto : ah … ben moi non plus j'aime pas trop beaucoup ça …

Jack fixait le plafond de manière étrange. Il leva la main et en toucha la surface.

Jack : Humide… et ça suinte de partout depuis quelques mètres …

Ianto : Oui et ?

Jack : on doit être en, dessous de la baie !

Ianto : Mauvaise idée Jack ! Très mauvaise idée !

Jack : Yep … mais c'est la seule, à moins que tu en ais une ?

N'attendant même pas la réponse que Ianto ne pouvait de toute façon pas lui donner, il s'avança vers un boîtier encastré dans le mur qu'il ouvrit. Trois vannes dépassaient du mur.

Simon : Ne me dis pas que …

Ianto : J'en ai bien peur si …

Jack avait terminé de serrer ou desserrer les vannes et les indicateurs de niveaux grimpaient doucement mais sûrement vers la partie rouge. Il parut satisfait et revint vers eux.

Jack : ça serait une bonne idée de se protéger de l'explosion !

Les trois hommes se retranchèrent derrière le coin formé par le croisement de deux couloirs.

Jack : Lorsque les conduites exploseront suite à la surpression, l'eau va s'infiltrer à très grande vitesse et elle sera très froide ! Il faut que vous teniez jusqu'à ce que le courant soit moins fort et qu'on puisse remonter à la surface, vous m'avez compris !

Ianto : Tu sais à combien de la surface nous sommes ?

Jack : Non mais on ne doit pas être trop profond ! Simon, reste à côté de moi ! Et surtout, quand je te ferai signe, tu me suis ! Ianto ?

Ianto : Prêt !

Un grondement se fit entendre suivit de sifflement indiquant que les conduites étaient prêtes à lâcher. La pression accumulée fit son office et fit exploser les tuyaux qui ouvrirent une brèche dans le plafond. Une immense quantité d'eau gelée se déversa et atteignit les trois hommes en quelques secondes. Tous se cramponnaient à ce qu'ils pouvaient. L'eau montait de plus en plus, ils en avaient maintenant jusqu'à la moitié du torse et elle allait atteindre le haut des couloirs très rapidement. Jack regarda Ianto qui lui rendit son regard accompagné d'un hochement de la tête lui signifiant qu'il était prêt.

Ils prirent une profonde respiration et se laissèrent recouvrir par l'eau. Ils remontèrent le couloir jusqu'à la brèche et s'engouffrèrent chacun leur tour, Jack en premier afin d'aider Simon et Ianto derrière pour le pousser. Alors qu'il allait suivre ses équipiers, Ianto sentit que quelque chose le retenait. Il se retourna et vit avec effroi que les Weevils savaient nager et surtout, qu'ils semblaient respirer sous l'eau …

Il se contorsionna pour essayer de se libérer mais ne réussit qu'à expirer plus d'air qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se démenait, donnant des coups de pieds au hasard. Il commençait à manquer d'oxygène et ses poumons le brûlaient. Au bout d'un ultime effort, il réussit à lui faire lâcher prise et il put se faufiler dans le trou et rejoindre la surface. Jack avait depuis un moment rejoint la rive toute proche. Il y avait hissé Simon et fixait l'étendue sombre, à la recherche d'un signe de Ianto. Lorsque celui-ci apparut, Jack en fut soulagé. Ianto rejoignit ses amis et sans se faire remarquer, ils se frayèrent un passage vers le SUV garé à quelques mètres. Ils étaient dégoulinant de saletés et sentaient la marée… Mais pour une fois, personne n'en fit la remarque et personne ne rouspéta lorsqu'ils s'assirent sur les sièges du véhicule.

Ianto : Jack ? Ta Porsche ?

Jack : Je la récupèrerai demain … On a encore du travail à faire ! il faut désamorcer ces puces !

Ianto : Très bien !

Jack : Simon tu pourras le faire du Hub ?

Simon : Tout à fait, j'ai toutes les informations nécessaires dans ma tête !

Jack : Parfait ! alors c'est parti !

Une fois arrivés au Hub, David se précipita vers eux.

David : Mon dieu ! Vous allez bien ?

Jack : Oui ça va ! Mais il faudra que tu examines Simon après qu'il ait désactivé les puces !

David : Vous viendrez TOUS vous faire examiner ! Même toi Jack !

Jack : groumpf

Simon s'était déjà installé à son bureau, sans même prendre le temps de se sécher ou de changer de vêtements. Il tapait ses lignes de codes les unes après les autres à une vitesse incroyable.

Ianto : On peut t'aider ?

Simon : Merci Ianto, mais non.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Simon et se retourna. Il vit Jack entrer dans son bureau et au travers de la fenêtre il le vit enlever son manteau dégoulinant et baisser ses bretelles. Il détourna son regard. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il venait de rompre avec lui et les idées qui lui venaient en tête ne se réaliseraient pas … plus… Il descendit alors dans leur chambre, se déshabilla, prit une rapide douche et enfila un nouveau costume propre. Il s'assit à son bureau et s'empara d'une feuille de papier et d'un crayon. Il y griffonna quelques mots et la plia afin de la faire rentrer dans une enveloppe qu'il ferma. Puis il remonta rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

Jack était sorti de son bureau et Ianto ne le voyait nulle part. Il regarda vers Simon qui était toujours aussi concentré sur son travail et entra dans le repère de son patron. Le manteau militaire gisait sur le sol dans une marre d'eau brunâtre. Irrécupérable se dit-il. Il s'en empara et retourna dans la salle centrale.

Ianto : Tu as besoin de quelque chose Simon ?

Simon : Mmm… heu ... non merci…

Ianto : Je sors quelques instants !

Simon : Ok…

Ianto remonta les marches qui le mèneraient à l'air libre. Il jeta le manteau dans un des containers à ordures et se dirigea vers St Mary Str. Il y connaissait un très bon vendeur de surplus militaire et savait qu'il possédait une grande collection de manteaux de la RAF datant de la seconde guerre mondiale. Il le savait car il les avait en fait tous achetés il y a quelques temps … en prévision de … Le vendeur lui gardait son stock en contrepartie d'une très bonne rémunération.

Voix : Mr Jones !

Ianto : Ah .. bonsoir Bob.

Bob : Il est bien tard pour une sortie.

Ianto : Urgence extrême Bob, Jack a besoin d'un manteau neuf !

Bob : Effectivement, si le Capitaine est sans manteau, c'est la fin du monde !

Tous deux rirent de leur blague et Ianto continua son chemin.

Ianto : Bonne nuit Bob !

Bob : Bonne nuit Mr Jones !

Ianto : Il en reste combien Mr Kinkert ?

Kinkert : 2 !

Ianto : Déjà ?

Kinkert : Qu'est-ce qu'il en fait votre boss ? Il les mange ?

Ianto : Vous pourrez en trouver d'autres ? disons 5 ?

Kinkert : tout est possible Mr Jones, dès qu'on y met le prix !

Ianto : Combien ?

Kinkert : 500 ... la pièce.

Ianto : J'ai pas le temps de marchander aujourd'hui… voilà 2 500£ d'avance et 1 000 de plus pour le stockage ! Je vais devoir m'absenter un moment, mais si besoin, je donnerai vos coordonnées à mon amie, Eirwen Lloyd.

Kinkert : Du moment que j'ai mon argent moi …

Ianto : Merci et encore désolé de vous avoir dérangé dans votre sommeil !

Ianto remonta St Mary, son paquet sous le bras, marchant aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait pour repousser l'échéance. Maintenant qu'il avait mis Jack devant le fait accompli, il ne pouvait rester près de lui. En plus, UNIT débarquerait le lendemain, au Hub et mettrait Jack en état d'arrestation pour régicide.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Simon : Jack !

Jack : ça y est ?

Simon : Oui ! regarde ! Toutes les puces se désactivent les unes après les autres et dès que tous les Weevils seront redevenus des bêtes sauvages et assoiffées de sang, je lance mon virus pour effacer toutes les données de la Société Kree.

Jack : Parfait !

La porte s'ouvrit et lorsque Jack aperçu Ianto, il détourna son regard et de reconcentra sur la carte à l'écran. Ianto tourna les talons et alla déposer le manteau sur la table basse de Jack et y ajouta l'enveloppe sur le dessus. Il examina la pièce une dernière fois et décrocha son téléphone.

Ianto : Je serai dehors dans 5 minutes.

Puis il le remit dans sa poche et se forgea un visage impassible avant de rejoindre les autres.

Ianto : Tu as réussi Simon ?

Simon : Tu en doutais ?

Ianto : Parfait… Alors la mission est terminée ?

Simon : Ouaip ! Enfin un peu de repos !

Jack : Oui. La mission est terminée. Tu peux partir !

Ianto : Jack …

Jack : C'est bien ce que tu avais dit non ? Je termine la mission et après adieu !

Ianto : Oui …

Jack : Donc adieu Ianto et bonne chance dans ta nouvelle vie !

Simon : QUOI ?

Jack : Ianto me … nous quitte pour aller …

Ianto : J'ai besoin d'un break Simon …

Simon : Mais …

Ianto : J'ai pris ma décision … Au revoir. Et … Prenez soin de vous !

Il se retourna et partit par la porte circulaire qui le mènerait à l'endroit où une voiture était censée l'attendre. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu rester plus longtemps près de Jack, il sentait que son masque était sur le point de se fendre. Il ne vit pas les larmes monter dans les yeux de son amant, il ne les vit pas non plus couler le long de ses joues et s'écraser sur sa chemise bleue pâle. Il ne le vit pas non plus s'enfermer dans son bureau et baisser les stores de la fenêtre. S'il avait vu cela … Jamais il ne serait parti.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'extérieur, la voiture était bien là, garée à 5 mètres de l'embouchure du passage. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'engouffra par la portière dans la limousine noire. Il s'assit à la même place qu'il avait occupée quelques semaines auparavant.

Voix : Je suis tellement désolée.

Ianto fut incapable de lui répondre, il avait bien entendu reconnu la voix de la Reine Victoria III, mais son état lui interdisait de réagir. Elle se déplaça et vint s'asseoir près de lui, le prenant dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'il laissa son chagrin exploser.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack avait aperçu le paquet dès qu'il était entré. Il l'avait alors prit, laissant la lettre glisser sur la table. Il déchira le papier et découvrit un manteau flambant neuf qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se réjouir d'avoir retrouvé ce qui faisait de lui « le Capitaine » Jack, car la majeure partie de ce qui faisait ce qu'il était venait de l'abandonner.


	4. Good bye my lover  NC17

La lettre reposait sur son bureau depuis qu'il l'y avait déposée, n'ayant pas le courage de la lire… Sur l'enveloppe, un seul mot : Jack. Il avait reconnu de suite l'écriture soignée de Ianto. Mais il n'avait pas envie de la lire. Pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas le courage de vouloir plus d'explications. Elle resterait donc là, le temps qu'il se décide. Les heures s'écoulèrent, lentement. Simon avait quitté son poste après avoir lancé le virus qui avait anéanti toutes les données sur l'expérience « Weevils ». David était revenu de l'hôpital avec Eirwen et lui tenait compagnie dans l'infirmerie.

Vers 2 heures du matin, l'attrait hypnotisant de ces quatre lettres qui semblaient ne cesser de clignoter devant ses yeux eut raison du Capitaine. Il s'en saisit et déchira l'enveloppe. Sur la lettre deux lignes.

« Rejoins-moi ce soir

au 12 Church str. Ianto »

Jack ne savait que faire. Il regarda sa montre : 2h05. Etait-ce trop tard ? Devait-il y aller pour de nouveau se faire jeter comme une vieille chaussette trouée ? Ou Ianto souhaitait-il revenir ? S'excuser de son comportement ? Vu ce qu'il venait de traverser ces derniers mois, Jack comprenait qu'il ait eu envie d'espace. Il glissa la lettre dans une des poches de son manteau avant de l'enfiler et se précipita vers la sortie.

David, qui était remonté et assistait Simon comme il le pouvait dans la gestion courante des ordinateurs qui surveillaient la faille, en l'absence des deux autres membres de l'équipe, faillit être renversé par la brusque sortie de leur supérieur. Les deux hommes mirent cette fuite sur la peine de Jack et le fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils le voient triste.

Jack dépassa le coin de St Mary Str, s'engagea dans Church Str et stoppa près de l'entrée d'un immeuble, le n° 12. Il poussa la porte, s'assura que personne ne le suivait et entra. Il monta les marches deux par deux jusqu'au dernier étage. Une seule porte lui faisait face. Elle n'était pas fermée et il pénétra dans un appartement sombre. À tâtons il s'avança vers le fond de la pièce. Il poussa une nouvelle porte qui était restée entrouverte et s'arrêta. Sur le lit, il reconnut ce corps qu'il avait de nombreuses fois caressé, embrassé, aimé. Il contempla de longues minutes la forme qui se dessinait sur le lit grâce à la lueur des rayons de la lune, couchée en position fœtale, le drap reposant à la limite de ses hanches, laissant apercevoir la naissance de ses fesses. Jack était hypnotisé. Il en oublia les soucis de la journée, il en oublia la peine et la rancœur qu'il ressentait, il en oublia même son cœur brisé.

Il commença par enlever son long manteau puis il retira les bretelles retenant son pantalon et les laissa pendre le long de ses cuisses. Il enleva un à un les boutons de sa chemise et la fit glisser sur ses bras jusqu'à la faire tomber au sol. Il commençait à sentir son sexe durcir d'envie et être à l'étroit dans son pantalon de toile, mais il continua à retirer lentement ses vêtements tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le corps endormi qu'il avait devant lui. Il ôta son tee-shirt blanc en le faisant passer par dessus sa tête et le laissa tomber en boule à ses pieds. Il s'attaqua à sa ceinture, la débouclant, laissant ainsi accès au bouton et à la fermeture éclair, avant dernier rempart avant de libérer sa masculinité. Une fois détaché, le pantalon alla rejoindre le tee-shirt. Il se pencha et libéra ses pieds en enlevant ses chaussures et chaussettes.

Il ne restait que son boxer et la bosse qui se dessinait à l'intérieur ne pouvait tromper qui que ce soit. Jack était au garde-à-vous. Il s'approcha du bord du lit, descendit le dernier vêtement le long de ses cuisses et s'assit sur le matelas après avoir repoussé le drap. Il s'allongea doucement, remonta le drap sur lui et se rapprocha du corps. Lorsqu'il se cala tout contre lui, épousant le contour de son dos, de ses fesses et de ses jambes, un courant électrique le traversa de part en part. Les veines de son sexe gorgé de désir battaient au rythme de son cœur et transmettaient la cadence dans le bas des reins de son partenaire qui remua légèrement.

Jack passa un bras par-dessus le corps chaud et s'empara de la main qui reposait sur l'oreiller, près de son visage serein. Ses doigts se mêlèrent aux siens alors qu'il déposait de tendres baisers au creux de son cou, sur son épaule et sur sa nuque. Jack entendit son prénom doucement murmuré, dans un demi-sommeil et sentit la main serrer un peu plus fort la sienne. Il se réveillait.

Ianto : Jack …

Jack : shhhhhh … C'est moi, je suis là …

Ianto : Je dois …

Jack : Plus tard Ianto… plus tard …

Jack se recula légèrement, abandonna la main qu'il tenait et, la posant sur le torse de son compagnon, le fit basculer sur le dos. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts maintenant et une larme perla au coin d'un de ses yeux. Jack lui rendit son regard et posa la main sur sa joue, caressant du pouce la pommette de son visage. Il embrassa le front de son partenaire, son nez, ses yeux, son menton, puis remonta afin d'embrasser chacune leur tour les deux lèvres fortement attirantes. Les baisers étaient rapides, mutins, stratégiquement placés et ponctués de légers coups de langues. Jack s'attaquait maintenant à la courbe de son cou, à sa gorge. La main qui avait précédemment prit place sur le visage de son amant était elle aussi descendue et s'attardait sur le torse parsemé de poils, jouant avec les tétons, les pinçant, les titillant, les caressant. Parfois sa langue prenait la place de ses doigts, léchant, jouant avec jusqu'au moment où sa bouche s'en emparait pour le téter longuement.

Le jeune homme haletait de plaisir sous les attouchements experts de Jack. Sa main était allée se placer à la base du cou, à la naissance des cheveux et s'y agrippait. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses tempes et trouvaient un écho au creux de son ventre et dans son sexe qui durcissait au fur et à mesure que les caresses devenaient plus nettes, plus précises, plus appuyées. Jack s'attaquait maintenant à son ventre et tournait inlassablement sa langue autour du nombril tout en caressant ses hanches. Ianto avait maintenant les deux mains dans la chevelure et l'incitait à descendre en l'attirant vers sa verge tendue. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'envie que le capitaine avait de faire durer le jeu des préliminaires.

Jack se releva et l'entraîna avec lui. Tous les deux étaient à genoux sur le lit, le drap étalé autour d'eux. Leurs deux verges étaient saturées de désir et n'arrêtaient pas de jouer au chat et à la souris suivant les mouvements des corps auxquels elles appartenaient. A chaque fois qu'elles se frôlaient, se heurtaient, les deux hommes sentaient en eux des décharges de plaisir. Jack s'en empara alors et commença à les caresser de bas en haut.

Puis il obligea son amant à pivoter vers la gauche tandis que lui se rallongeait sur le dos. Ianto avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il lui avait demandé et il s'empara du sexe tout en positionnant son visage au dessus. Il laissa couler de sa bouche un peu de salive qui atterrit sur le gland écarlate. De sa main, il le récupéra et commença à glisser le long de la hampe, l'humidité facilitait les va-et-vient. Les râles venant de derrière lui l'informèrent du succès de son massage et il décida de passer à l'étape suivante. Il engloutit le sexe à moitié et de sa langue en parcourut les contours. Jack avait relevé les hanches cherchant à pénétrer encore plus loin, à avoir plus de plaisir. Il sentait la langue parcourir son gland, titiller son méat, il sentait ses dents le mordiller et sa bouche l'aspirer. Le jeune homme alternait diaboliquement fellation et masturbation, abandonnant la verge à sa main pour mieux aller sucer les deux bourses solitaires.

Brusquement, Ianto sentit ses jambes se soulever. Jack avait passé ses bras entre les jambes de son partenaire, entourant ses hanches et l'avait positionné au dessus de son visage. Il s'empara de sa masculinité et lui rendit la pareille, bougeant la tête de bas en haut afin d'engloutir la totalité de sa verge et de la libérer aussitôt avant de la happer de nouveau. Jack avait repris les choses en main, donnant à la fois le rythme avec ses hanches et avec sa tête tout en caressant les fesses de son amant. Il abandonna le vit turgescent pour embrasser et mordre dans les deux sphères appétissantes y laissant les marques de ses dents et amenant son partenaire à lâcher de petits cris.

Jack positionna ses mains de chaque coté des fesses et les écarta, laissant apparaître l'intimité de son amant. Cette rondelle close, gardienne du lieu de tous les plaisirs émettait un appel impossible à ignorer. Il y déposa un baiser, puis deux, puis un troisième, mais très vite il entrouvrit les lèvres afin de laisser sa langue parcourir les plis et laper ce verrou naturel. La bouche grande ouverte, Jack essayait de forcer l'entrée avec sa langue, donnant de petits coups rapides au centre puis en poussant plus fortement faisant tressaillir son amant qui tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son œuvre.

Le capitaine amena son majeur à sa bouche et l'humidifia. Il le plaça ensuite au centre de l'anneau brillant de cette salive précédemment déposée. Il poussa jusqu'à ce que la première phalange ait disparu puis la retira presque immédiatement déclenchant un râle de frustration chez son amant. Il le repositionna et cette fois ci ne s'arrêta que lorsque le doigt eut complètement disparu. Il commença alors à faire des allers-retours plus ou moins rapides, plus ou moins brusques.

Ne pouvant plus rester concentré sur sa tâche, le jeune homme avait cessé ses massages sur le sexe de Jack et s'était effondré, la tête sur sa cuisse, la verge toujours enfermée dans sa main, posée contre sa joue. Il haletait de plaisir et le souffle chaud qui s'échappait de sa bouche chatouillait la base du membre de son partenaire. Lorsqu'un second doigt rejoignit le majeur, Ianto crut qu'il allait exploser, mais il se retint, voulant résister le plus longtemps possible. Les doigts en lui commençaient à réussir leur ouvrage, desserrer le muscle refermant l'entrée de son intimité. Il sentit le corps de Jack glisser sous lui, se libérer de son étreinte. Il sentit également qu'il retirait ses doigts. Il se cambra alors encore plus, offrant une vue particulièrement excitante à son amant ; la tête posée sur un oreiller, les genoux au niveau de son torse, les jambes écartées, les mains retenant ses fesses ouvertes. Il tourna la tête vers l'arrière et implora son amant du regard.

Jack ne se fit pas prier, il en avait tellement envie. Il s'empara du tube de lubrifiant qui avait été posé sur la table de chevet, s'enduisit le sexe et en déposa également à l'entrée de l'orifice, en en faisant pénétrer un peu à l'intérieur... Il se saisit de sa verge, la positionna entre les deux lobes et poussa de ses hanches. L'insertion, facilitée par le gel incolore, fut aisée et Jack le pénétra d'une seule poussée, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il sentit les fesses contre son aine. Prenant appui sur les hanches cambrées de Ianto, il commença à se mouvoir à l'intérieur lentement au début puis de plus en plus vite, arrachant rapidement des cris de plaisir à son amant. Jack positionna ses bras autour du corps du jeune homme et l'attira à lui. Ce dernier passa un des ses bras autour du cou de Jack et prit appuis contre le mur avec le second. Dans cette position, Jack lui asséna encore trois coups de reins avant de se libérer en lui dans un cri d'extase. Épuisé, il posa sa tête contre le dos de son amant tout en le serrant fortement entre des bras. Lorsqu'il sentit les derniers tressaillements du sexe de Jack en lui, Ianto se libéra et se retourna. Doucement, il aida Jack à s'allonger et se plaça au dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa avec hardiesse, l'obligeant à ouvrir ses lèvres afin de permettre à sa langue de partir à la recherche de la sienne. Elles se trouvèrent rapidement et commencèrent leur jeu de cache-cache habituel avant de terminer en un slow langoureux. Puis il se positionna entre les cuisses de son amant et les lui releva pour s'ouvrir un passage vers la cible recherchée. De sa langue il la lui chatouilla, la taquina, la caressa et la pénétra. Rapidement, ses doigts prirent la place de la langue et tentèrent d'amadouer l'inflexible verrou tout en léchant avidement le vit qui commençait à perdre de sa hardiesse. Il sentait dans sa bouche le mélange du gel et du sperme qui y restait encore accroché. Mélange enivrant.

L'action de ses doigts ainsi que l'habileté dont il fit preuve parvinrent à lui offrir ce qu'il désirait et il se releva. Il se plaça derrière lui, collant son torse contre le dos de Jack. Il se saisit de l'une de ses jambes et la cala avec la sienne, puis il s'empara de son sexe sur lequel il avait également appliqué le lubrifiant et le guida jusqu'à trouver l'orifice et s'enfonça en lui. La douce chaleur enveloppant sa verge le fit frissonner. Il bougea son bassin d'avant en arrière, Jack fit de même, prenant le contre rythme de celui de Ianto. Lorsque celui-ci se retirait de lui, il avançait, lorsque Ianto, d'un coup de rein revenait en lui, il reculait et de sa main poussait sur les fesses de son amant afin qu'il le pénètre complètement et atteigne son point sensible au fond de ses entrailles. Le capitaine sentait son souffle rapide dans son cou, il sentait ses pulsations cardiaques dans son dos. Il tourna la tête et ils s'embrassèrent goulûment, sans retenue, à pleine bouche.

Ianto était au bord de l'extase. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un rapport aussi bestial, primaire, sans parler de celui qu'ils avaient eu lorsqu'ils avaient changé de corps. Ils s'aimaient sans retenue, n'essayant pas de retenir leurs râles, leurs cris, leurs mouvements. C'était du sexe sans tabou, le sexe pour le sexe. Le sexe des retrouvailles, celui qui suivait de longues absences ou celui fait à la va vite, dans une ruelle sombre, sur une pulsion subite.

Le jeune gallois fit glisser sa main du torse vers le bas ventre de son amant et emprisonna de nouveau le vit écarlate. Il montait et descendait rapidement, imprimant de légères pressions sur la hampe accompagnée de mouvements circulaires adroits, caressant du pouce le gland suintant. Il n'en pouvait plus, il le savait. Il donna un dernier coup de hanches avant de jouir dans les entrailles de son amant, et dans un cri commun, Jack laissa jaillir lui aussi son plaisir. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, immobiles, essayant de reprendre leur souffle et d'apaiser leur rythme cardiaque. Sans changer de position, Ianto se libéra et enserra Jack de ses bras. Jack lui prit la main dans la sienne et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ianto : Je t'aime Jack.

Jack : Je t'aime aussi Ianto.

Ianto : Jack .. je …

Jack : Demain … on aura tout le temps… demain.

Ianto se tut et ferma les yeux. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Demain, il ne serait plus là. Ce n'était pas pour se retrouver qu'il lui avait demandé de venir… mais pour se dire au revoir… au moins pour un temps. Mais il ne pourrait pas lui dire. Demain son capitaine se réveillerait seul. Lui, sera en route pour Londres, pour tenter de le sauver et de sauver la Reine. Mais ça il ne pourra pas lui dire. Demain il serait arrêté, conduit dans les cellules de Torchwood Londres et questionné. Il serait à quelques étages de lui, et il ne pourra rien faire.

Avait-il eut raison de lui dire de venir ? Il avait un instant pensé qu'il ne viendrait pas et en avait été rassuré. Puis il l'avait senti et s'était laissé emporter par ses envies… Cette rencontre n'aurait même pas dû avoir lieu, trop de choses dépendaient de lui, d'eux et leurs hormones allaient devoir s'y faire. Ils s'endormirent, Jack calé dans les bras de Ianto. Au petit matin, il lui faudra le quitter. Pour combien de temps, il ne le savait pas. Mais un jour, ils se retrouveraient. Un jour il lui expliquerait et Ianto priait pour que Jack lui pardonne.


	5. Quand un revient, un autre disparaît

Chapitre 5 - Quand un revient, un autre disparaît ...

Ianto : Jack ?

Jack : Comment oses-tu revenir ?

Ianto : S'il te plait… laisse-moi t'expliquer …

Jack : Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Tu ne fais plus partie de cette équipe, tu as fait ton choix il y a plusieurs mois.

Ianto : J'avais une bonne raison !

Jack : Ah oui ? Et quand bien même… Comment oses-tu espérer que je te pardonne ? Que je te reprenne dans l'équipe… Dans ma vie…

Jack avait laissé les derniers mots s'évanouir dans un soupir. Ianto avait remarqué le tressaillement de la voix de son ancien supérieur et cela lui faisait autant de mal que ce que Jack devait ressentir.

Ianto : Si j'avais pu faire autrement …

Jack : On n'aurait pas eu de « goodbye sexe » ? Tu sais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal … ça ! Me réveiller le lendemain sans personne à mes cotés ! Me faire arrêter par Unit, être enfermé à Torchwood, ne plus avoir de tes nouvelles, ça n'était rien comparé à ton absence ce matin-là.

Ianto : entre autre… mais ça n'aurait pas dû se produire… je t'avais fait venir pour tout te dire… et tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps…

Jack : ça va être de ma faute maintenant !

Jack était de plus en plus hors de lui. Ses poings étaient serrés au maximum et il tremblait de tout son corps, ses yeux d'ordinaire si tendres et éclatants étaient d'un bleu à la limite du noir et lançaient des éclairs à tout va.

Ianto : Je n'ai jamais dit ça Jack… Laisse-moi tout te dire, laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer … Laisse-moi m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait…

Jack : Trop tard !

Voix : Je serais vous, je lui laisserais une chance… Je nous laisserais cette chance…

Jack se retourna vers l'entrée de son bureau. Une jeune femme, vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull, se tenait dans l'embrasure. Ses cheveux étaient attachés par une queue de cheval et reposaient sur son épaule droite. Il émanait d'elle une grande bonté, une grande joie mais également une autorité suprême et une grandeur que la vie n'aurait pas dû lui apporter avant quelques années. Trop absorbé par sa colère et sa joute verbale avec Ianto, Jack ne réalisa pas qui se tenait devant lui.

Jack : Ah … c'est pour ELLE que tu m'as quitté alors !

Ianto : Oui. Mais …

Jack : T'as pas mauvais goût. Après une cyberwoman et un immortel tu as réussi à te trouver quelqu'un de normal ou alors c'est un alien et c'est pour la sauver que tu t'es enfui !

Ianto : Jack… non… ne fais pas ça !

Jack : Vous a t-il dit qu'il s'est offert une dernière nuit de sexe torride avant de partir ?

Ianto : Oh mon Dieu … Jack …

Jack : Et je peux vous dire qu'il a apprécié !

Ianto : (à la jeune femme) Je suis désolé… Il… Il ...

Jack : Je ? vas-y … Excuse toi pour moi ! Ne te gênes pas !

Ianto : JACK ! c'est …

Jack : Qui ? Ta sœur ? Ta nièce ? Ta fille peut-être ? Qui sait … Maintenant je me demande si tu as été fidèle durant tout ce temps !

Ianto : Jack … C'est …

Ianto ne savait plus où se mettre, il regardait le sol, les mains fermées et serrant ses doigts fortement, faisant blanchir ses articulations. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues, de honte et de désespoir, devant l'attitude de son boss, bien qu'elle fut légitime.

Jack : Qui bon Dieu ? La Reine ? Cette pimbêche de Victoria « je-fais-ce-que-je-veux-car-je-suis-la-Reine-et-si-j'ai-envie-d'emmerder-le-monde-je-me-gêne-pas ? »

Ianto : …

Voix : Victoria « Je-fais-ce-que-je-veux-car-je-suis-la-Reine-et-si-j'ai-envie-d'emmerder-le-monde-je-me-gêne-pas » troisième du nom... Enchantée Capitaine Jack « je-cause-toujours-sans-savoir-et-après-je-me-retrouve-comme-deux-ronds-de-flanc-devant-celle-que-j'ai-surnommée-pimbêche » Harkness.

Victoria s'avança vers Jack, lui tendant la main. Ianto ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air ahuri de son ancien amant. Elle attendait, le bras toujours en l'air, mais Jack était comme tétanisé. Lentement il tourna la tête vers Ianto l'implorant du regard de lui dire que c'était une farce, qu'elle ne pouvait être la reine Victoria et qu'il ne venait pas de l'insulter.

Ianto : Je peux t'assurer Jack que c'est bien elle.

Jack : Je .. je …

Victoria : Excuses acceptées Capitaine. Normalement je n'aurais pas laissé passer cette insubordination, mais vous avez des circonstances atténuantes. Et j'en suis responsable ! Donc un partout et balle au centre !

Jack, encore sous le coup de la surprise, serra finalement la main de la Reine avant de se ressaisir et de lui faire le baise-main de rigueur, puis de se redresser pour lui faire un salut militaire.

Jack : Majesté !

Victoria : Appelez moi Victoria ! Je déteste entendre ce titre, j'ai l'impression qu'on appelle ma mère ! Et s'il vous plait.. ne me saluez pas ! Je déteste ça …

Jack : Je connais quelqu'un qui m'a dit la même chose il y a fort longtemps …

Victoria : Comment va ce cher Docteur ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?

Jack : Non, aucune… pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris que vous le connaissiez ?

Victoria : Connaître est un bien grand mot, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, à Noël.. il y a … une dizaine d'années... il a empêché le monde de disparaître.

Jack : Oui, il fait souvent ce genre de choses !

Ianto : Hum…

Jack : Bon, si vous m'expliquiez ?

Ianto : Victoria …

Jack : Pas toi ! Ma'am…. Heu .. Victoria.

Il lui fit signe de s'installer dans un des fauteuils disposés à quelques pas d'eux, Puis s'assit à son tour. Ianto allait prendre place dans le troisième quand Jack l'arrêta.

Jack : Un café pour moi et .. Victoria ? Vous prendrez quelque chose ? Café, Thé, Cappuccino … ?

Victoria : heu … je veux bien un café.

Jack : Ianto, deux cafés merci !

Ianto : bien…

Il sortit du bureau tandis que Victoria commençait à lui raconter les événements des derniers mois.

Dans le Hub, Eirwen, Simon et David suivaient des yeux le gallois qui se traînait vers le coin cuisine. Ianto reprit ses repères très rapidement et commença par nettoyer le percolateur mais lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui, il se retourna et vit ses anciens collègues.

Eirwen : Ianto ? que … que s'est-il passé ?

Simon : Tu reviens ?

David : C'est bien la Reine Victoria III dans le bureau de Jack ?

Ianto : Longue histoire Eiry … Je sais pas Simon, ça dépend de Jack et oui c'est bien elle David ! Je vous fais un café également ?

Eirwen, Simon & David : … … …

oooooooooooooooooooo

La visite de la Reine n'avait pas vraiment eu l'effet escompté et elle avait dû user de son autorité pour forcer le Capitaine à réintégrer Ianto dans l'équipe de Torchwood Cardiff. Pour les autres membres de l'équipe, cela avait été beaucoup plus simple : une tasse de café et tout était redevenu comme avant. Mais Jack … Jack avait beaucoup plus de mal à lui pardonner et s'entêtait à ne lui parler que par nécessité extrême. Ianto avait emménagé dans la salle de repos, l'accès de la chambre commune lui étant interdit.

Tous les jours ils se croisaient le matin, Ianto saluant Jack, Jack maugréant un bonjour inaudible en retour. Puis la journée se passait, bon gré mal gré, sans un regard du capitaine à celui qui avait été son amant des années durant. Il s'était vu certes réintégré, mais au poste le plus bas de l'échelle, celui qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était arrivé à Torchwood : soutien logistique… pour faire simple, il préparait les cafés, nettoyait le hub, faisait les courses, répondait au téléphone et archivait les dossiers, tout en étant évincé des réunions et missions. Mais c'était sa punition, sa pénitence pour regagner le respect et la confiance de Jack. Et s'il devait faire ça durant dix années pour le retrouver… Il le ferait, sans hésiter et sans pester.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, attrapa un seau et monta les marches en direction de l'extérieur. Il s'arrêta sur l'avant dernière, réalisant qu'il avait oublié le principal. Il déposa le seau et redescendit prendre une barre de chocolat noir dans le tiroir de la cuisine. Il repartit, reprit le seau et sortit du Hub en direction du stade. Il aimait ces instants de tranquillité loin de l'humeur exécrable de Jack, de ses piques incessantes et de son ignorance à son égard.

Il poussa la porte et se rendit dans la pièce réfrigérée. Il remplit le seau de viande fraîche et entra dans l'enceinte des gradins. Il s'assit sur un des sièges et siffla. A l'autre bout du terrain, un « squiiiiiiiii » sonore se fit entendre. Il siffla une nouvelle fois et le ptérodactyle survola la pelouse en quelques secondes seulement… Il se posa sur un des rangs inférieurs et émit un second cri.

Ianto : oui … oui … là… doucement … je l'ai … là .. voilà…

Ianto déchira l'enveloppe d'alu qui entourait la barre chocolatée. Myfanwy piaillait d'impatience, tel un oisillon attendant son repas et ce malgré son grand âge…. inconnu… Il lui tendit la friandise et le ptéro s'en saisit délicatement. Ianto sourit… Le fait de l'avoir puni de chocolat pendant une semaine avait porté ses fruits… mais la main de Ianto s'en souvenait encore. Il déposa le seau dans l'allée, le « volatile » s'en saisit et s'envola pour retourner à son nid. Tout en le regardant s'éloigner, il se dit qu'un jour il faudrait qu'il ait le courage d'aller récupérer la centaine de seaux qui jonchait la pelouse. Il rit un peu à la pensée de lui apprendre à « rapporter » mais même avec un mois de restriction, il doutait d'arriver à ses fins.

Il resta de longues minutes assis à regarder le ciel, Myfanwy, ses pieds... Il était au calme, il était bien… Il n'avait pas réellement envie de regagner le Hub. Il décida d'aller rendre visite au concierge, Bob. Il parcourut la centaine de mètres qui séparait l'entrée du stade de la guérite de gardien et frappa.

Bob : Oui ?

Ianto : Bob, c'est moi, Ianto !

Bob : Ah Mr Jones ! Quelle surprise !

Ianto : Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Ianto ! à défaut de m'appeler autrement …

Bob : Autant de fois que je vous appellerai Mr Jones, je suppose. Et je pense avoir passé l'âge de vous appeler comme je le faisais autrefois …

Ianto : Il n'y a pas d'âge pour ça Bob, j'avoue que ça me manque …

Ianto sourit et abandonna comme à chaque fois, leur traditionnelle dispute.

Ianto : Alors dis moi … Quoi de neuf ?

Bob : Nous avons battu l'Angleterre 30 à 9.

Ianto : Bonne nouvelle !

Bob : Oui … et Manchester a battu Liverpool 3 à 1 !

Ianto : Et c'est …

Bob : Catastrophique Monsieur !

Ianto : Ah … oui … évidemment… Bob ?

Bob : Oui ?

Ianto : Je me demandais … tu ... tu es bien ici ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas ?

Bob : m'ennuyer Monsieur ? Jamais : j'ai la TV, le Capitaine m'a même branché au câble mondial, je reçois plus de 850 chaînes… j'ai la radio numérique, je suis nourri et logé… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vouloir de plus ?

Ianto : Je ne sais pas … Ton ancienne vie ne te manque pas ? Ta famille, tes amis ?

Bob : Un peu, mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Je ne peux pas retourner les voir …

Ianto : Oui … Je sais … C'est que parfois, je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix… de t'obliger à vivre comme ça ..

Bob : Mais je suis très heureux monsieur, je vous en serai à jamais reconnaissant.

Ianto : Si tu es heureux alors …

Ianto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Bob fut secoué par de violents tremblements et s'effondra à terre, inconscient. Ianto se précipita vers lui et lui prit le pouls. Il était terriblement faible. Il allait s'emparer du combiné téléphonique pour appeler les secours quand il sentit une grande douleur derrière le crâne. Il dû s'adosser au mur de la cabine pour ne pas tomber. Il passa la main sur son cuir chevelu. Une sensation de viscosité l'informa qu'il devait être blessé. Il releva les yeux et reconnu son assaillant. Il ne pensait pas le revoir un jour… surtout depuis que Bob était devenu adulte. Deux hommes lui attachèrent les mains et les pieds et le bâillonnèrent. Ils se saisirent de Bob et le conduisirent à l'extérieur, hors de vue de Ianto. Le premier homme s'approcha de lui.

Homme : Vous n'auriez pas dû kidnapper le Roax ! Sa destiné est écrite depuis des millénaires ! Maintenant que nous l'avons retrouvé, son destin va enfin s'accomplir !

Ianto : Mmpffff…

Il essaya de se libérer de ses attaches, mais elles étaient trop bien nouées. L'homme avança sa main vers la nuque sous les yeux terrifiés de Ianto et appuya sur un point stratégique situé à la base du crâne, immobilisant le gallois.

Les deux hommes l'attendaient près d'un dispositif portatif duquel émanait une lumière jaune éclatante. Ils avaient déposé Bob sur un brancard flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Leur « chef » appuya sur le bouton au sommet de l'appareil et ils disparurent en un éclair.

La suite dans le 4x09 : Pour l'amour de Bob ...


End file.
